Unique like Mepart 3
by Chainlee
Summary: Jean the Jealous telepath!


++Unique like Me++ Part 3

**Jean's POV:**

After my shower, I got dressed in a green halter top and a jean skirt then slipped on my green shoes. I ran my fingers through my red hair that bounced at my shoulders, I grinned as I glanced at the mirror. 'Logan…will love this.' I thought to myself as I walked out my room, bumping into Scott. "Oh!" I exclaimed, I glanced up, seeing his face and he smiled at me, handsomely. "Hey Jean…" he greeted, grinning.

I smiled gently, "Oh…hey…Scott…" I say as Logan passed us, I watched him go and moved out Scott's way and went after him only to stop as he entered a room. I could hear his voice and someone else's, a strange voice I've never heard before. I wish I could get a closer look! But as soon as he went inside, he had exited and stood there leaning against the wall besides the door.

I came towards him casually, running my delicate fingers over his shoulders making him jump a bit. It seems he had been in deep thought, Logan looked down at me for a minute and said" Morning." It sounded a bit rude but not harsh or hateful, I didn't take any heed in it though as I smiled at him. "How are you?" I asked him, Logan just nodded a bit and said' I'm alright, we got a new student." I tilted my head, I smiled and said' Oh who's is this new mutant?" Logan had a smile on his face when he said her name, _'Abeni…'_ I thought to myself, bitterly. I snapped out of my thoughts as the door opened.

This _Abeni_ girl came out of the room, Logan seemed to be delighted with her appearance which made me just overflow with jealously and anger. She glanced around then at Logan and smiled, "I'm ready to go." She says, smiling. She wore sweat shorts that could be tied at the sides and came up to her thighs and with that she wore a blue tube top and a jean jacket. "Sorry, I couldn't be coordinated with clothing…" says Logan, She just giggled a bit and said" it's alright, Logan. I like it." Logan ignored me completely as he led this…this…Abeni girl down the hallway and downstairs to the kitchen. I growled, my hands clenched into a tight fist as the light bulb from above cracked. I headed downstairs, unhappily.

**Abeni's POV:**

I followed after Logan, he led me to the kitchen and told me I should eat before we did anything today. I took his advice, the red head I saw before seemed to be a bit angry and I knew why, I think. I shrugged it off though as I pulled out my chair and went to sit down but it pushed back and I fell. I grunted in slight pain, my eyes darted around and then rested on the red head. Logan immediately was by my side as he helps me but up and pushed the chair in as I sat down. I smiled, "Thank you, Logan." I said, softly as I leaned over and brought some bacon, pancakes and eggs onto my plate.

I then noticed an other people at the table, a very young girl that had long brown hair, a young man with blonde hair, another guy with sunglasses, and a mocha woman with snow white hair, a bald man, two blue men which made me giggle a bit and young woman with a white streak over her hair. They stared at me as I stared back, I blushed a bit and glanced down, "Uh, Oh…we don't mean to be so rude to you Miss." Says the bald man, I glanced up and waved it off, "Nah, it's all good." I say, grinning.

He smiled, "I should introduce myself, and I am Professor Xavier. This is Hank, that's Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Scott, Bobby, Ororo and _Jean_." He says, smiling kindly. When I heard Jean, my eyes rested on the red head whose eyes met mine, there was fire beneath those soft green eyes so I better be wary and not get burned. I finished my food then stood, I stretched, "I'm ready, Logan." I say to him, Logan nodded as he folded his paper and got up with his coffee and led me out of the kitchen.

**Normal POV:**

Jean stood without eating her food and walked out of the room, "I bet any of you that'll it'll be a cat fight." Says Rogue, watching Jean walk out. "I'd bet that!" Bobby and Kurt yelled, Kitty glared at them and said" You three are so immature, Jean would never bring herself so low to even go at it for _Logan_. Right, Scott? Scott?"

Scott eyes squinted a bit but he snapped out of it, he looked at Kitty, "Uh, right. She wouldn't do that…" he says, uncertain but yet jealous as he watched where Jean sat. "Enough of this! I want you all just to eat and welcome Abeni with open arms!" exclaimed Ororo, smiling sweetly at them as they grinned and begin eating once more.

Jean followed after the two silent, she levitated as Logan turned his head and glanced around. He turned back towards Abeni, he led her towards the defense room. Jean smirked as she made the defense system activate with her telepathic abilities, the jean started up, she cranked it up to level 3. Logan claws came out, his eyes narrowed as he ran at the machines and slashed at them. Razor sharp disc missed Logan, they came straight at Abeni, her eyes widened but they glowed once more like before, she shot at the disc, they broke and crumpled to the ground.

Logan ran towards the control box, dodging the attacks of the machines as Abeni rolled away from them barely. She gasped as a machine's tentacles came at her, Abeni hands glowed and it stopped in mid-air. She gasped, squinting her eyes towards the control room and clenched her eyes tight as her hand was held out towards it. The machines froze as did Logan as he stared at her, he turned towards the control box and slashed at it. The defense room went down, he panted as he came over to her and smirked. "Nice, moves and looks like you have another power unexplained." He says, chuckling. Abeni grinned as Logan glanced up towards the control room but no one was there.

"Malfunctioning machine." He grumbled, he led Abeni out of there quickly and down the hall. Everywhere they had gone, something had happened, in the cells, Abeni had gotten slammed into one. In the lab, she almost got electrocuted or stabbed by flying needles. By the time they reached outside, Abeni was happy to rest against the tree and relax. Logan knew who was doing it but said nothing, "Listen I'm sorry…I didn't mean for so many things to happen…" he started, "It's okay…I know who's doing it…It's…" she started


End file.
